Possible&Titans: A Different Shade of Green
by StoppableRules
Summary: This is a three chapter bridge between the completed 'PossibleTitans: A Sitch in Jump City' and its upcoming sequel. Kim is having reoccurring dreams of her own death, Shego gets hitched, and a new and perhaps most formidable villain in on the rise. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Seniorita Shego Senior

Chapter I: A Different Shade of Green

Kim felt the heavy rain saturate her battle-suit as she fell helplessly. A thousand thoughts raced her mind at that moment. It all happened so quickly; the stool, the fire, the loss of her friend and first lover… then, all at once, Kim Possible felt a great pain, causing her entire body to grow numb in an instant. Kim lay spread across the asphalt staring up twenty five stories at her culprit. Then it was lights out.

--------------------

"AHH!" Kim awoke in a cold sweat, panting wildly!

She looked around her room, them down at her own hands. Kim realized that it was a dream…

"Just a dream." She told herself.

Kim slammed her head back into her pillow, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. It had all seemed so vivid, so real. She breathed heavily, deciding it best not to mention her dream to Ron, who was superstitious and had the tendency to over exaggerate.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, Nacos and Bakey!!" Ron sat by Kim in at booth table. 

They were at Bueno Nacho eating breakfast-Nacos, their before school tradition.

"What's wrong, turtle-muffin?" he asked.

"I dunno, have you ever- wait; did you just call me 'turtle muffin?!" her face scrunched in confusion, "Anyway, have you ever, yanno, like dreamt something so real that you were scared it might come true?"

"Like being pinned under a heap of drooling rabid monkeys?"

"Yes! Good, now picture that dream again, only it's so real that…"

"Kim..."

"Yea?"

"IT WAS REAL!!!" Ron echoed throughout the restaurant.

Kim recalled the sitch on Jump City Beach a year prior where Ron had been attacked by Monkey Fist's furry ninja minions. "You're right, Ron."

Ron lifted a brow and lowered his jaw, "You are aware of what you just said, right?"

"Of course I do, I'm saying you're right. I can't let a little nightmare work me up. Why sweat the little things?"

"LITTLE THINGS?! They drooled on me, Kim! Drooooled!"

Kim no longer had an appetite for her breakfast-Naco.

* * *

Senior Mansion, Spain:

"But Father! You can't remarry now! Where will all of our fortune go?!" cried Junior.

"Our fortune? I have earned this money with my own two hands! Junior, I love this woman and she loves me. The doctor said that it won't be long before my condition takes over. Don't you wish your father to leave this world in peace, my son?"

Junior's eyes began to well. He ran out of the room sobbing.

"Senior, your mistress is here." announced the nurse.

"Ah, bring her in. Nothing sooths an old man's bones like the sight of a woman." he replied.

From the door entered Shego with doey eyes and a convincing smile.

"How's my hansom stallion?" she asked the old Spaniard as she kissed him on his leathery cheek.

"Wonderful, darling, simply wonderful!"

Shego cleared her throat and presented Senior with a small stack of papers, "I couldn't bare the thought of you leaving us with all of your belonging in question. Just sign on the lines that I've highlighted for you, baby, and I'll see to it that the Senior fortune, your life's crowning achievement, doesn't lay to waste."

"Uh, Nurse, please hand me my glasses. They're on the night-stand." Senior requested.

Shego slammed her fist on the nightstand before the nurse could reach the glasses, "Hun, you don't need those silly old things. Just sign where it's highlighted. You trust me, right?" she obligated.

"Of course I do, darling. I should never have second-guessed you." Senior said apologetically.

As he signed the papers blindly, the nurse shot a worried glance at Shego. Shego stared daggers at the woman, silencing her with intimidation. Señor Senior Sr. finalized the papers and handed them to his lover.

"Thank you, dearest. I can hardly bare it to see you lying there so feebly in bed." a tear escaped Shego, rolling down her cheek.

"There there, honey. Take one of my cards and go buy you something nice to take your mind off of things." Senior smiled weakly.

"If you really think that will help… I suppose I could. There is this priceless book that would make an absolutely stunning addition to the library!"

"Well there you have it! Don't let an old geezer like me slow you down." he said with a forced laugh.

Shego ran over to him, kissing him on the lips, "You're a wonderful man, Señor."

Shego withdrew one of Senior's many credit cards and left through the door, masking a cheshire smile.

* * *

Middleton:

Kim and Ron hopped in her purple stylish car and drove out of the Middleton High School student parking lot. Kim rested one hand on Ron's leg as she drove with the other.

"Still thinking about that dream?" asked the boyfriend.

"So not the drama. I'm not going to worry over some silly dream."

"A Boo-ya on that one!" Ron agreed.

"Want to run by Bueno Nacho?" she suggested.

"Like you have to ask!"

A monitor pulled from the middle of her car. It was Wade.

"Hey Kim."

"What's the sitch, Wade? A new hit on the site?"

"Not quite. Remember the Anubis Script? "

"Now could I not?"

"You're not going to like this…" Wade warned.

"Continue…"

"After all that you went through to put Anubis' book of the dead back in the Jump City Museum, an anonymous buyer just purchased the script right out."

"Hold the Kimmunicator, someone _bought_ the Anubis Script after it nearly caused the end of the world?!"

Wade nodded his head solemnly. "Nobody can prove that the script was the cause. You've read about it yourself, in Jump City there are super villains capable of just about anything, including necromancing."

"Wade, can you find me the name of the anonymous buyer?"

"It's tricky business following the financial path of a nameless consumer, Kim."

"Are you telling me it can't be done?"

"Already did it." Wade smiled triumphantly, as if the whole time he had been waiting to say that. "If this name doesn't ring a bell then I don't know whose will…"

"Donald Trump?" Ron guessed.

"Or not. Try Señor Senior Sr." Kim said surely over Ron's gag.

"Right, but be careful Kim. He actually _bought_ this artifact, as in its _legal_."

"That's exactly what worries me. Since when does Senior buy what he can steal? Wade, keep an eye on his purchase record, please and thank you."

"You bet."

She switched off her car monitor

"You know, maybe Señor Senior Sr. just turned over a new leaf." Ron shrugged.

They both shared a good long laugh.

* * *

Senior Mansion, Spain:

"Hey sweetpea, I have a favor to ask." Shego looked innocently at the withered man.

"Speak, my beloved." Senior said in a low smoky voice.

"I keep hearing about this new archeological discovery, the Carpeter's Stool and-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you may buy it if you so desire."

"Are you sure? It won't come be cheap, I mean it was carved by-"

"Shego, we are kindred spirits. As our souls merge, your wants become. If you want it, then I want it for you." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"You truly are a blessing." Shego said, caressing the wrinkled skin of Senior's fragile hands in hers.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

Middleton High School:

Ron and Kim walked to the parking lot, passing the school welcoming sign which read '_Detention: Sure to Cure your Senioritis.'_

"You know, KP, senior prom is just around the corner."

"Of course I know, Ron. You remind me at least five a day." She giggled.

"Just making sure, I mean… you're cool going with me?"

"Cooler then Bueller." She gave a warm smile.

"Most geeks end up with nothing but a stack of comic books, a knowledge for useless gaming strategies, and a cheesy haircut. But I'm different, I have you."

Kim lifted a brow.

"Ok, so I have a stack of comic books, knowledge for useless gaming strategies, a cheesy haircut, _and_ you, but I still have you and that counts for something!"

Kim ran her fingers through his hair, stirring it wildly.

"Your hair cut is just fine, hop in."

They both got in her car and not a second sooner did Wade interrupt.

"Kim, big news!"

"You're pregnant?" she asked with facetious excitement.

"Funny. This is serious, I'll patch through the live newsfeed..."

Live news streamed through Kim's video monitor, "It appears that world renowned archeologist, Dirk Malonie, has just forfeited the most prized artifact every known, the Carpenter's Stool, a wooden stool said to have been crafted by Jesus Christ himself! I am here with him now. Malonie, what could possessed you to hand off such a priceless piece of history?"

"Money, what else?"

"Money, you say? Isn't it true, however, that you have denied countless other museums and individuals of trying to buy this very stool?"

"This is true, but never has anyone offered such an uncompromising amount."

"There you have it, folks. This is April O'Neal, channel 6 news."

Kim looked at Ron who looked at her, "Senior."

"How'd you know?" Wade asked.

"Luckly guess. How much of his fortune did he drop on this one?"

Wade was looking at the figures on his own computer with a look of astonishment, "...trust me, you don't want to know."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal anyway. It's just a stool." added Ron.

"Yea, just the stool of _Jesus Christ_." Wade said with sarcasm.

"Bogus." Ron crossed his arms and looked out the window.

That's when Wade remembered Ron's Jewish heritage. He dropped the argument then and there.

"I have a hard time believing that anyone can prove it was constructed by Jesus Christ and even so, what benefit would an ancient wooden stool have for anybody other then serious collectors?"

"The dig site where Malonie found this is where historians estimate Jesus would have lived during his days of adolescence. That usually wouldn't indicate much, but Jesus carved his name on one of the stool's inner legs. That's all archeologist have to work with for now but, whether or not this can be proven, the media is throwing out the red carpet. There is no reason to believe that it hold any mystic power, but to own the ultimate artifact gives you the ultimate power."

"Power as in…?"

"Controversy is everywhere, Christian or not. Wars are started over this kind of stuff, Kim. We need to be on the look out."

"Looks like I'll be paying Señor Senior Sr. a little visit. Set me up a flight, Wade. We leave tonight."

* * *

Senior Mansion, Spain:

Kim followed the layout of the mansion that Wade sent her.

"Ron, the directions lead to that window." She looked up at a window in the highest tower of the immaculate castle-like mansion.

"Yea, let me just grow a pair of wings and fly right up." Ron said in a cynical tone.

"I think it's time you grow a pair of something else." she sternly suggested, "Wade put two pairs of suction-gloves in your backpack, now come on."

The window creaked as Kim cautiously pushed it in. The room was shrouded in darkness. It reminded her of Castle England, dark and abandoned. She was puzzled to find that not only was Wade wrong about this being Señor Senior Sr.'s bedroom, but he neglected to mention that Senior was entertaining a lady guest. The room was pained a vibrant shade of green with black marble flooring and bed sheets to match. On a night stand, there was a variety of nail polishes and a sudoku book.

Ron wasn't impressed, "I never understood the whole Sudoku craze. What kind of sick minded weirdo does math _for fun_?!"

Kim dialed Wade, "Does this look like the bed room of a Senior to you?"

"Well, Junior does have rather nice nails so I wouldn't out it past him."

"Couldn't you have sent one of your little microscopic robot surveillance thingies ahead of time?" Kim was running out of patience.

"I can't do everything, some of us have a life you know." Wade replied.

Kim stared at Wade skeptically.

"I'm a level 59 druid on EverLot, thank you, and my fairy-enhanced 'blade of a hundred enchantments' could pwn you any day of the week!"

"I don't speak your language, I'll get back to you when I brush up on my geek-speak."

"LOOK OUT, KP!" shouted Ron.

Just then the tower door flew open. There stood Kim's mean green nemesis.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were here to tuck me in." Shego said.

"Turn you in' is more like it." Kim replied.

"Very cute, Kimmy, but you got nothing on me."

"What are you doing here, Shego!"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing. You see, the irony is, I live here now. This is my room, that is my bed, and that would make you a trespasser in MY mansion."

"Aw man, did Wade send us to the wrong evil lair?" whined Ron.

"No, this isn't right. This is Senior's mansion!" Kim was sure of herself

"Very good. Now go on…"

"If Señor Senior Sr. owns this mansion, then it can't possible be yours unless…" Kim was horror-stricken.

"Right on the money, dollface. Señor Senior Sr. is my new hubby! That makes me co-owner of this property and unless you and that buffoon boyfriend of yours don't leave right now, you're both jail-bait!"

"What about Drakken?" Kim asked.

"Drakken? You put him in jail remember, or have you forgotten already?" said Shego refering to the event on Jump City Beach over a year ago.

"I turned in both Drakken and Mad Mod, but you are just as guilty as they are!"

"But here's the beauty; there isn't any evidence linking me to the crime!" Shego smiled. "Don't act so surprised. You simply aren't 'the girl who can do anything' anymore."

"I'll get down to the bottom of this, Shego, you can count on that!"

"Shego? It's Señorita Shego Senior now, Princess. And yes, you will get down to the bottom of this. You can start by taking the stairs."

Following her words, two security guards entered the room from the door and seized Kim and Ron.

"Show them the exit, boys." Shego said, "Oh and Kimmy, step foot on my property again and you'll find yourself sharing a cell with DNAmy."

The duo was forcefully ejected from the Mansion.

"Can you believe that?!" Ron yelled.

"Yes, and this is exactly why we can't afford to give in now. Whatever it is that they are up to has to be stopped!"

"No, I was talking about Shego dating Senior! What's Spanish for 'sick and wrong?"

Kim released a heavy sigh.

* * *

The next morning Shego sat up from her bed and stretched her arms. She wore a green and black swirled night-gown and had her jet black hair pinned up in rollers. She descended the steps of her tower and walked down the hallway. To her left, a nurse greeted her and opened a door to Señor Senior Sr.'s domain. Shego was outraged as she laid eyes on the very same teenager that she banished the night before! 

"Alright brat, you've officially worn out your welcome!" Shego's hands burst with green energy.

"Calm yourself, my wife. I wish to hear the girl speak." Senior said.

"But in your state of rest, I can't let you be bothered by-"

"We are only exchanging words. I will be fine." He assured her.

Shego would give anything to plug Kim's mouth with a fist of plasma, but she couldn't let this get to her. Not yet.

"Hehe, nice hair!" Ron giggled, looking at Shego's rollers.

Shego left the room, slamming the door behind her. Kim didn't seem bothered by Shego, but rather the sitch all togather. All around her was signs of death. It was a hospital room with nurses and everything with one of her oldest rivals as the center piece. Senior looked old, older then ever before. He was hooked up to a nasal-injected respirator with IVs pinched into him all over. Kim related his appearance to a marionette puppet, and she knew then and there who was pulling the strings.

"Senior, I know we've had our… differences." She began.

"Yea like that 'We hate you, you hate us' kind of difference." Ron added.

"Not helping, Ron." Kim said under her breath. "Shego is draining your entire fortune!"

"Then let her! I love her and she loves me, if money makes her happy, than why shouldn't she spend it? It's not like I can spend it from in here. All the money in the world couldn't help my condition"

Kim sighed, "Look, Senior, I know you mean well here but this is Shego we're talking about"

"I know very well who you are talking about, child." His tone became more grim. He began to wheeze, "I trust in this woman as any husband should."

"But she's only using you! Can't you see that?!" Kim tried her best to convince him.

"Silence!" he demanded, "I will hear no more of it. You are dismissed!"

"But if you'll only hear m-"

"Dismissed, I say!"

Kim and Ron took each other by the hand and walked towards the door hearing only heavy breathing behind them. They let him be.


	2. Chapter 2: Reign of the Monkeys

**NOTES! Hey, incase you were wondering, yes, this is a repost of my old Chapter 2. I simply wasn't satisfied with it so I decided it best to revamp it by deleting and adding new elements to the story. If you haven't read it yet, then you have nothing to worry about. If you have read it already, then my apologies, but I would reccoment rereading it just to make sense of the chapters to come. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Reign of the Monkeys**

Kim Possible kept having reoccurring nightmares of falling twenty-five stories to her death, same as she had had the week before. She tried not to worry about it, though it was rather difficult not to. Kim eventually drew herself a calming conclusion; to avoid falling from atop a twenty-five story building one must simply steer clear of going atop a twenty-five story building.

_Easy enough, right?_, she thought to herself

As the 18 year old descended the stairs from her room, both of her parents shot her a nervous stares. They both seemed unsettled, no doubt about it. There was nothing but silence as KP approached the dining room where a small breakfast was prepared. There was an open news paper with a small highlighted section placed at the chair where Kim typically sat. Kim could only wonder over her parents concerns of the highlighted content. She didn't sit, but rather picked up the paper cautiously. It read;

**_Señor Senior, Sr., 87_**

_MIDDLETON- Señor Senior, Sr., Middleton, died Friday May 15th, 2007 at 11:43 PM at his Private residence in rural Spain. Funeral by Invite only._

"He's really dead?" she asked, looking up to her parents as visible tears began collecting in her eyes.

Both Dr. Ps nodded at her sympathetically. Kim walked over to them, falling into a three way hug where and, as odd as it may seem, she couldn't help but weep.

**Later That Day:**

"Well, he was our oldest villain. I mean, you saw how sick he was." said sidekick/boyfriend, Rob Stoppable.

"Villain or not, Ron, he's _dead_. And I have a hunch that it wasn't from natural causes."

Ron stared at her as he would a mad woman, "You think somebody… killed a dying man? Don't mean to sound crude, but who on Earth is _that_ impatient?"

Kim narrowed her eyes at Ron, she was good at sending messages that way.

Ron's eyes widened, "Ooooooooooh, you mean….?"

Kim nodded subtly.

* * *

**Hidden Temple of the Monkey, Africa:**

Within the darkness of the ancient temple a green flame sprang to life after Shego uttered an ancient spell creating a communicational link between her amd the demons of hell.

"Step forward, humble servant." called the flame in a low raspy voice.

"Servant? Whoa, wait a sec here; you start calling me 'Servant' and the deals off!" snapped Shego.

"Have you collected the artifacts already?" the flame said as its voice changed from the forced raspiness to the normal English accented tone of Monkey Fist.

"Cool your fiery fur, Monkey-Boy. There is only one artifact left and it is as good as mine.

"Impressive. You humble me with your proficiency."

"Flattery will get you no where, oh-departed-one. The plan was a success; Senior died of 'natural causes' while I inherited enough money to buy the keys of hell itself; a figure of speech by the way."

"Very well. Just see to it that my return to Earth is without delay. I have an old score to settle with you-know-who."

"You mean that side-kick? Yea, about that; just how exactly did you and your monkey minions manage to get your butts handed to you by that freckled buffoon? I mean… talk about humiliating! At first I thought you were joking, but man… you actually LOST to him? If it were me, I'd burry my head in the sand and-"

"ENOUGH!" the voice yelled. "I think we have already established the situation at hand. I bid the ado."

"Your call, chief. Just remember our deal; I bust you out of hell, you use your demonic powers to conquer the world, and I will reign as your queen." Shego replied with a sinister grin.

"Yes, and the world shall be ours and ours alone!"

"To the end of Kim Possible!" Shego yelled throwing her fist in the air.

"To the end of Ron---"

Shego stared at him awkwardly.

"…Not a word!," said Monkey Fist sensing that laughter was soon to ensue.

In a quick poof, the hell flame dispersed and Shego went about her duties.

* * *

**Middleton Highschool Gym:**

"Hey Bonnie!"

"What do you-"

"Hey Bonnie!"

"WHAT!?"

"Are you ready?"

"Are you serious?!"

"TO GIGGALO! I got my hands up high and my feet down low…"

Bonnie turned to Kim as Ron continued his cheer, "He's your boyfriend, need I remind you."

Kim Sighed as "Gig-allo Gig-Gig-Alloooo…" echoed throughout the gym, "Thank you Bonnie, but I don't think I need anymore reminders."

Ron finally hushed as Kim got the cheerleaders together, "Ok girls, I was thinking we should awe the away team with a new routine I've been working on! It'll require two bases and-"

BEEP BEEP _BEEP_ BEEP!

"Hey team leader, how about you turn your cell phone off like the rest of us have too? If you ask me, girls, I think we should have a captain that _follows_ the rules instead of breaking them."

"Cock it, Bonnie!" yelled Kim as she flipped on her Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade, What's the sitch?"

"Senior Senior Senior is-"

"I know."

"Oh... yea… well he maybe gone but his spirit is alive in well according to his credit card report."

"Shego!"

"Did you have any doubts?"

"I just ever knew she could be so… so…"

"…evil?"

"Yes, evil!"

"Face the music, Kim. Shego is definitely out to prove a point. Sources tell me that she is currently negotiating the purchase of the Golden Staff of Son Goku from China's largest natural history museum. Since taking over Senior's private residents in Spain, Shego has converted an entire wing of the manor to a museum of historical artifacts. Now she can bargain and trade with other museums, performing transactions that are completely legit."

"Who the heck is Son Goku?"

"Haven't you ever watched Dragon Ball Z?"

"I'd rather cram my head in a toaster." She said dryly.

"Duly noted; anyway, Dragon Ball Z is one of the more modern adaptations of the Chinese myth of the Monkey King or Son Goku. Son Goku was a mischievous deity that soured on a golden cloud creating mischief and trouble for both the mortals and the gods. He fought with a pole that could extend or retract to virtually any size he pleased. Legend has it that the staff is indestructible."

"Well what happened to the Monkey King? Did he just lose the staff or something?"

"Not quite; after challenging the buddha himself, the Monkey King lost and was planted beneath a great mountain made of the Buddha's palm. Some think that Son Goku was finally released after several hundred years. Others believe that the Monkey King still remains beneath that great mountain waiting for his turn to once again break free and cause chaos and destruction.

"This is real educational and all, but it's just a myth after all, right? I mean, why would Shego care about some mystical Monkey King? If you ask me, the only person I know who would ever be interested in such a thing is currently living out his sentence in the underworld" said Kim reffering to Monkey Fist

"I'm just telling you what I know, Kim. No reason to get nasty about it." Wade said.

"But this just doesn't make sense. The Carpenter's Stool, The Anubis Script, and now the Golden Staff of the Son Goku? Am I missing the pattern here?"

Kim and Wade were abruptly interrupted.

"Hey little miss Save-the-World… you were in the middle of teaching your faithful cheer-squad a new routine. Unless of course you think your little phone conversation is more important." said Bonnie with a hateful tone.

"Grr… Wade, just keep me posted. I'll call you back after practice."

**An Hour Later:**

"So KP, anything new on the whole Shego-shopping spree?" Ron asked.

"Wade told me about this golden staff of the legendary monkey king she apparently just bought. Who knows what she wants with it. Whatever the case, she's back to being broke. All the money she inherited from the Seniors is almost gone."

The mentioning of the word 'Monkey' send chills down Ron's spine, "Money changes a person..."

"Well unlike _some_ people," Kim said glaring at Ron, "Shego isn't just dumping her money on senseless Bling."

"Hey, you leave The Ron's bling-bling out of this! And if dropping a fortune on a staff of gold isn't 'dumping money on senseless bling', then tell me what is!"

"Point taken. But still… something just isn't right with this. Aside from the obvious; what is Shego doing? As long as I've known her she's been a sidekick but now that Drakken's in jail and Senior is dead, who is she working for?"

"You said she's after a legendary monkey staff?" Ron replied.

"Yea, the Staff of Son Goku or something like that. Why?"

Ron looked down at his pocket pal, "I think it's time that me and Rufus pay Yamanouchi a little visit."

"Fortune Cookies!" Rufus squeaked as he popped from Ron's pocket.

* * *

**Hidden Temple of the Monkey, Africa:**

Shego entered the sacred temple and read aloud an ancient seal inscribed on the stone wall once again creating a link between her and the hell-bound Monkey Fist. After doing so, she placed the golden staff on an alter.

"Finally, your tasks have been fulfilled. Today begins the reign of the Monkeys!"

"Ok, before you get you monologue on, we need to begin the sacrifice and get you out of hell."

"Right, good call. First you must place the Carpenter's Stool beneath the alter and set it ablaze. Jesus is the most widely received savior and deity in all the world. Once you sacrifice a possession of the god held most high by Earth's wormly meat-sacks beneath the possession of another deity, that deity will again rise to power. Once the Monkey King returns to claim his power-pole, you will sacrifice him to Anubis in exchange for me." Monkey Fist instructed.

Shego slid the Carpenter's Stool beneath the alter where Son Goku's golden staff lie and began rummaging through the Anubis Script.

"Umm…" said Shego, flipping through the pages of the Anubis Script.

"What do you mean 'umm?" 'Umm' is bad! Bad as in NOT good!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but who has you by the primitive gonads?"

"You." the voice said reluctantly.

"And who has nothing to lose by walking away and leaving your furry behind to rot in fire and brimstone?"

"That would _also_ be you..."

"K, then shut your hole! As for my 'Umm;' the page for resurrections has been ripped out of the Anubis Script."

"Ripped out? How could it have been 'ripped out?" We _BOTH_ watched Drakken rip out only the three pages necessary for summoning Anubis for a holy exchange! There was only three!"

Shego's jaw dropped as she slapped her forehead. "Actually… there was four."

"Four?"

" Mod."

"Mod?"

"MOD! Mad Mod wasn't satisfied with only ripping out the necessary pages, he took out an extra one as a form of insurance, incase he himself ended up sacrificed. But Mod and Drakken are both in Jail which means…"

"Which means what, exactly?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Kim."

"Kim?"

"Ki-... ok, we're not starting this again! Kimmy has the missing page!"

"Shego, my future queen, I bestow upon you a final task."

Shego looked as if to challenge his strategic competence.

"Along with my resurrection, I want you to ..._kill_ Kim Possible!"

Shego smirked, "Now _that_ I can do! And what of her extra baggage?"

"…Leave him to me." sneered the green flame.

Shego promptly lit a match beneath the alter and watched as the wooden stool, said to have been carved by Jesus Christ himself, began to burn brightly.

* * *

**Yamanouchi, Japan:**

"Your return is most pleasing, young Stoppable. Is it enlightenment you seek?" asked Master Sensei.

Ron bowed at the master of the Yamanouchi Ninja Academy, "Um yeah, enlighten me on the legendary Monkey King."

Sensei took in a deep breath, savoring the sweet taste of mountain air, "What is it about him that worries you, my pupil?"

"His golden staff has been bought by one of me and Kim's greatest foes. What could this mean?"

Sensei smiled, causing his eyes to appear even more squinty, "That is the very question I pose to you, Stoppable. What could this mean for _you_?"

"I don't get it."

"The Buddha himself has cast Son Goku beneath the great mountain. To ensure that the Monkey King was never to be reborn onto this world, all of his mystical monkey powers were drained and placed among others."

Ron scratched his head, "You're saying that _my_ mystical monkey-fu is the power of the Monkey King?!"

"True, but not entirely true. You see, his power has been split among three hosts. I can sense that you, however, hold the most of his ancient energy. I am afraid if he escapes the great mountain, he will once again seek to regain control of his mystical monkey power, and retrieving his staff is the first step in doing so."

"So I just get the staff back from Shego and its all gravy from there, right?" Ron said cheerfully.

"Many facades have been produced through the centuries. Know that the true staff of the Monkey King is guarded by Earth's most formidable force."

"Sheesh, plan on shedding any more rain on my parade?" Ron asked facetiously.

The entire earth shook as both Ron and Master Sensei looked through the window. The sky to the west erupted as shards of rock and ice began to hail from the sky.

"The Monkey King as risen. Son Goku is no longer caged and Earth is longer protected from his wake."

"Again with the words of encouragement." Ron said with sarcasm. "Where is the Monkey King being summoned too?"

"Over the course of his reign, many temples world wide were erected to appease him. There are temples and shrines in China, Japan, India, even in the African Jungles and South American Forests. Son Goku's beast-form is also what has sparked the myth of Bigfoot, the Yeti, the Skunk-ape and others. He could be going anywhere."

Light shimmered off of an elongated object. Sensei recognized this right away as the Lotus Blade flew through the window into the hand of Ron Stoppable. Ron lifted the sword high overhead and belted out.

"Thundercats, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sensei nearly fell over at such stupidity.

Ron merely giggled, "I've always wanted to do that."

* * *

**Middleton**: 

BEEP BEEP _BEEP_ BEEP!

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"It's Ron."

Kim braced herself for the worse after hearing the news of the Chinese mountain mysteriously exploding, "Tell me he's alright!"

"Umm, yea. Ron's just fine. The explosion in China didn't affect Japan to much but it sure made a dent in China and some of the neighboring countries."

"It must be Son Goku." Kim said with a sure tone.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right. There is no other explanation for a mountain to uddenly combust like that. Ron forwarded me a list of potential temples where he believes Shego may be hiding out. After extensive tampering with government satellites, aerial images show recent activity in an african temple referred to by the natives as 'The Hidden Temple of the Monkey. My guess is that here is where you'll find both Shego and the Monkey King."

"Set up a ride, Wade. I'm going to Africa."

"One step ahead of you, Kim."

"And Ron?"

"Two steps ahead of you there. Ron is going to meet up with you at the temple."

"Thanks, Wade. I owe you one. "

"I hook you up with a ride; you hook me up with Monique." Wade said in a smoothly.

"A bit of a tall order, don't you think?" She rolled her eyes at the 11-year-old prodigy. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**Hidden Temple of the Monkey, Africa**

"Finally!" yelled Monkey Fist to his one-woman audience. "Finally things are starting to go my way! Soon Son Goku will arrive to retrieve his Golden Staff only to be greeted by my old friend, Anubis! Then, Shego, you will be granted an exchange for the sacrifice to which you will break me free of these hellish chains!"

"Then the world will be ours to command." She said with an evil smirk.

"Yes, and all, even _Ron Stoppable_ will bow before me!"

Shego couldn't help but laugh. Then they heard the sound of their temple booby-traps being triggered. The disturbance put a damper in their petty celebration.

Shego's blood ran cold as she slammed her fist on the stone alter, "Kim Possible!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Death of Kim Possible

**Chapter 3: The Death of Kim Possible**

"Ron, I have something I think you might want to know." Kim gestured.

"Oh yea? Shoot."

"Well, For about a week now, I've been having reoccuring nightmares."

"You too, huh? I'm telling you, that Senjia is one creepy indian!"

"I'm not talking about you pop-idol jitters, Ron. My dream... every time it's the same thing."

Ron lifted a brow, "Oh come on, you can't just stop there. Don't leave me hangin' KP!"

She sighed, "Fine; every dream ends with me falling nearly 25 stories. I die, Ron. Everytime."

Ron could sense the concern in his girlfriend. He took her by the hand and smiled, "Just don't go scaling any 25 story buildings and you'll be fine."

Kim chuckled, "That easy, huh?"

She kissed him on the cheek.

Hidden Temple of the Monkey, Africa:

Birds stirred from their roost as the jungle-guarded temple flashed a brilliant green light. Shego entered the ancient sanctuary. Ten large stone monkey statues encircled the shrine as Monkey Fist spoke through a the bright emerald flame, his only communicational link to Earth from his hell-bound prison.

"What of the missing page?" Fist asked

"Well I got some good news and some bad news." Shego replied.

Monkey Fist grew increasingly impatient, "Then by all means."

"The bad news is that I couldn't find Kim Possible _anywhere_! I checked Middleton High School, Her house… heck, I even stepped foot in Club Banana!"

"Shopping at a time like this?!" Monkey Fist yelled through the green-tinted fire.

Shego sighed irksomely, "Club Banana is where Kim possible _works_, you knuckle-dragging dolt! I'm telling you both her _and_ her bumbling boyfriend are nowhere to be found! I even searched _Jump City_ for those brats!"

"I'm afraid to ask of the _good_ news…"

"I just saved myself a lot of money by switching to Geiko." Shego snickered.

The green flame began erupt as Monkey Fist's anger grew.

"A monkey with no sense of humor, go fig. I got the missing page. That sap-sucking ginger-kid gave the page of ressurestion to the _Tricity_ Museum, not in the Jump City Museum with the rest of the book."

Monkey Fist calmed himself, "Indeed, I am pleased you have found the missing page, however to think that you let Kim Possible slip through your nicely filed fingers makes me irate beyond all measure!"

"Where else would you have me to look? Under my heels?" Shego said facetiously.

"Try under your nose!" said Kim with an uppercut to Shego's snout.

Kim was wearing her white and blue spandex battle-suit, making for a more intimidating presence.

Shego catered to her bleeding muzzle and smirked, "Wow Kimmy, you really know how to make an entrance."

"Don't I though? If only I could say the same for you." said Kim sarcastically

"You may have mastered the entry, girly, but I make for one _hell_ of an exit!" said Shego as both her fists ignited in green plasma. "Should have stayed at home, buttercup!"

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to _you_. Now hand over the artifacts!" Kim demanded.

Shego and Monkey Fist both laughed in unison.

"Sorry, but these artifacts are bought and paid for by yours truly." Shego sneered.

"You mean deceitfully stolen from Senior Senior Sr.? This is low for even _you_, Shego."

"You think that's low?" Monkey Fist yelled through the flame. "Try being banished to HELL like you did to me and my monkey minions!"

"Have you no sense of credibility?" said an offended Ron as he dropped in from above carrying the Lotus Blade. "That hurts dude."

"My sword!" Monkey Fist screamed.

"Correction; _my_ sword. As in I hold ownership. As in it belongs to **_me_**!" Ron answered.

"Unless of course Shego robs _another_ dying man and tries to _buy_ it from you." Kim said viciously.

Just then, a loud stomping echoed throughout the halls of the temple. That's when Team Possible noticed Son Goku's golden staff on the sacrificial alter.

"Well, Kim Possible, it seems you arrived at a most convenient time. There is a close personal friend of mine that I would like to introduce; say hello to Son Goku, the Monkey King!" yelled Monkey Fist maliciously.

Kim and Ron turned behind them as a large muscular figure emerged from the shadows charging at them full-speed ahead! Shego took advantage of this distraction and readied to punch Kim while she faced away. The alleged Monkey King leapt into the light, kicking Shego square in the chest at maximum force. They all gasped as the light revealed the figure not as the legendary Son Goku, but Senior Senior Jr.

"Snego, You killed my father!" he yelled bitterly at the fallen Shego

"Aw, how touching." Monkey Fist interrupted as he spoke through the fire.

Shego chuckled, "Ya know, for a minute there you actually had me going. Here we all thought the Monkey King had finally arrived to retrieve his staff, when all along if was little ol' you." Her attitude suddenly grew dark, "Now get out of my way, Junior, or you'll be the next Senior in the obituaries!"

"This has got to stop!" Kim yelled, "Shego, look at yourself! You stole an old mans money and broke a family in half. For what? To fight some monkey god?"

"To fight?! Try again, princess. Once that Monkey King arrives for his stupid staff, I plan on offering him to Anubis in exchange for my Monkey Fist."

"Hold the phone, _your_ Monkey Fist??" Kim inquired

Monkey Fist took it from there, as his voice echoes through the flame. "Yes, and once I am reborn onto Earth, me and Shego shall rule the world with an iron furry Fist!"

Shego did a kick-up and planted both of her green mits into Junior, sending him flying back down the very hallway he came in through. Before she could even crack a grin, Junior came flying right back at her, ramming into her like a walrus in mating season. Shego knew that there was someone or some_thing_ lurking in the halls. They all looked through the hallway a second time as slowly another creature emerged from the shadows. This time it was the real deal.

"I knew you'd come, Son Goku. We've been expecting you." said Monkey Fist through the green flickering flame.

The Monkey King jerked his head quickly, as monkeys do, towards the talking fire. He cocked his head curiously, and then his eyes fell back onto the alter where, above the burning stool, laid a golden staff.

"There it is. Take it! Become reunited with your golden staff of power!" Monkey Fist insisted.

Unbeknownst to the others, Shego uttered the sacred script softly, to summon Anubis without being detected. Of course, she was banking on Goku to walk right into Anubis' clutches and the planned seemed to be working. The Monkey King paid her no mind and turned to examine the staff.

"Go on already. It's yours!" Monkey Fist said, persuading Son Goku to bite the bait.

The Monkey uttered a high-pitched laugh, common amongst primates. Then he spoke.

"Fool." He said grimly.

Monkey Fist began to worry. "Damn you, take the bloody staff already! What are you waiting for?! …Shego, do something!"

Shego dropped the Anubis Script and took a battle-stance. A frightful glare from Son Goku froze the woman in fear. The Monkey King turned to the green hell-fire, with a fang-revealing grin, and leapt strait into it. Goku disappeared into the jumping jade flame. Through the fire, they could hear Monkey Fist screaming hysterically followed by the Monkey King's triumphant roar. Fist's screams were quickly silenced as if his soul had been be completely absorbed. Then there was only silence.

"Wa- was that... _supposed_ to happen?" Kim asked her sidekick.

"I ain't no expert, but I'm guessin' no." Ron said to Kim, who was just as wide-eyed as the rest.

Kim, Ron, Shego, and Junior all stared into the fire without a word.

From the flame, the Monkey King sprang free. The fiery portal to hell closed behind him.

"It's good to be back! Tell me you didn't miss me _too_ much?" said Son Goku, casually popping his neck.

Goku seemed undoubtedly more energized, muscular, and over all competent, as if he had sucked the life right out of Monkey Fist.

Shego was dumbfounded, "What have you done to lord Monkey Fist!"

"Silence, pawn!" the ape shouted. "In a different age, I was drained of _my_ power when Buddha encased me beneath the great mountain. For centuries I have been caged, buried alive beneath that godforsaken rock, waiting for my second chance at freedom!"

"But why are you going to blow it now? I'm sure you'll be spared from being buried again if you show a tude-adjustment." Kim said with convincing concerns.

"Child, you do not know the gods as I do. I am merely trying to gain back what was _stolen_ from me in the first place. After my mystical energy was funneled from my very being it was found by humans who developed from it _Tai Shing Pek Kwar._"

"You mean that my Mystical Monkey Power is connected to you" Ron asked.

"Precisely. Though you have something _else_ that belongs to me aswell." the Monkey King alleged.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" said Ron. "...look, if this has anything to do with that cheese book then I-"

"Your weapon, boy! Your weapon belongs to me!" the ape shouted.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he looked from his Lotus Blade to his opposer, "You don't want to do this, Goku. If you try and take away the Lotus Blade, things are going to get personal."

"Lotus Blade? Is that what you're calling it now?" the King asked with a grin. "I am disappointed in you, boy. The protector of the blade should know it for its true power. With my power-staff's ability to morph into any conceivable weapon, it has chosen a sword only as a facade. The Lotus Blade, in its original form, is none other them _my_ extendable staff. Now hand over the Staff to its rightful owner!" he commanded, marching towards Ron

"If this is your staff then what is that golden staff over there?" said Ron peering behing the monkey at the alter.

"Hah, that? That staff is laced in gold and other metals only found precious by _your_ race. It is a fake." Goku boasted as he began prepared an assault.

"Get away from Boyfriend!" shouted Kim as she jumped in front of Ron; game-face on.

"KP, Monkey-poo!" Ron yelled.

"Don't you mean 'Monkey-Fu?"

"No, Monkey _POO_!"

Ron tackled Kim to the ground just as a heaping pile of monkey muck was flung past them, splattering on the wall behind.

"Eww, can't you do your business elsewhere?" Kim trying not to gag.

"Don't provoke him, KP. I've seen what monkey's do when they rip a dook… and _that_ was just a courtesy flush."

"Suddenly the acronym 'T.M.I.' comes to mind." Kim said in a discusted tone.

"Guardian of the Lotus Blade, you will not leave here without fighting me. I will take your weapon, your mystical energy, and your life!" the Monkey said as he sprang at Ron.

Ron slashed at him as the Lotus Blade took the form of a pole-arm for a better reach. The Monkey King swiftly dodged beneath the attack and knocked Ron on his behind.

"You're going to have to do better then that, guardian!" the monkey yelled.

Son Goku fought with incredibly speed. His experience in fighting was clearly evident.

"Tell me that isn't _all_ the fight you have in you?" said a disappointed Monkey King. "Maybe a little Motivation will bring out your inner ape!"

Goku seized an unsuspecting Kim, who was about to attack Shego, by the throat and lifted her high in the air. Kim kicked at him wildly, gasping for breath. Ron watched the face of his girlfriend turn violet. Her kicking became slower and slower.

"Leave her out of this!" Ron shouted, as the pebbles of ruble around his feet began to levitate.

"That's it, boy. Summon your demons, awaken the monkey within you!" said the Monkey King as he finally released Kim.

Ron could feel his canine teeth begin to increase in size as a thick blue aura surrounded him. A monkey tail ejected from his aura as Ron gripped the Lotus Blade tightly.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, pal" said Ron as he bolted towards the Monkey King.

Ron jumped as his tail whipped around the arm of a giant monkey statue, sending him spiraling toward Son Goku. As Ron turned up the hand-to-hand heat, Kim and Junior tag-teamed Shego.

"You know Junior, why not just leave the fighting sitch to me?" Kim asked.

"I can never forgive her, I don't expect you to understand!" he screamed.

"Noble. Stupid, but noble." said Shego as she sent a flying ball of plasma into the chest of Junior.

The atrocity of Shego's deeds was to much for Kim to bare, "Oh that's IT!"

"Whacha gonna do, Kimmy? Summon your 'spirit fingers' and cheer me to death?" Shego said in baby-speak.

"Don't _diss_ the spirit fingers!" said Kim as she unleashed a relentless assault upon the porcelain face of Shego.

As KP pounded away on her green-clad nemesis, the black-hearted villainess pulled from her boot a hidden dagger with intent to plunge it into Kim's back. Kim realized this too late. Just before the knife penetrated Kim's white and blue exterior, Junior kicked the dagger from Shego's hand.

"Thanks Junior, I owe you one!" Kim said graciously.

"As do I!" yelled Shego, sucker-punching Kim in the face. With Kim down, Shego fired a plasma ball at Junior "Hey Junior, FETCH!"

Ron kicked the monkey king hard into the stone temple wall and lept in time to catch the plasma ball just before it struck Junior. Ron chuncked it back at Shego, "Gretchen, stop trying to make _fetch_ happen! It's **not** going to happen!"

"The fight's over. It's three to two in our favor." said Kim, trying hard not to be distracted by the sudden metamorphosis of her monkey-infused BF.

"Three to two?" laughed the Monkey King as all ten of the large stone monkey sculptures encircling the shine suddenly came to life. "Say hello to my luming limestone lackeys!"

"They're sure to _rock_ your world!" Shego said with a wink.

"Aye, and I thought _Ron_ was king of bad puns..." Kim said.

"Yanno, limestone is a mineral most people take for granite." Ron added.

Kim lowered her head shamefully, "Guess I was right."

The ground shook as all ten of the large heavy statues inched closer to the heroic trio. The stone monkeys all bore various types of weaponry.

Ron wasn't amused in the least, despite his usual irrational fear of monkeys, "I've had about enough monkey-business."

"MINIONS, ATTACK!" the Monkey King ordered.

The chiseled pack of primates howled as they slammed their weapons at their foes. Kim, Ron, and Junior dodged the first Monkey, but with ten of these things surrounding them, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep up the pace.

"Kimberly, take Junior to safety! I can handle these guys." said Ron as his monkey-aura increased.

"Ron, are you sure? ...and when did you start calling me _Kimberly_?!"

"I said I _got_ this! Now go!" he insisted.

Kim evasively led Junior away from the animated Monkey Statues.

"Ok Junior, stay close. I'll lead you to a safe area but you leave the fighting to me, we clear on this?" said Kim as she began jogging towards the exit of the temple.

"You do what you want to. I'm not leaving here until I avenge my father." said Junior.

Kim sighed sympathetically "Junior, I know how it must feel,"

"How could you? Your parnets are still alive. Shego killed the only family I had left, and I wont leave here until I watch her suffer!"

Junior suddenly spied Shego and the Monkey King together behind the chaos. The two villains made a run for it up a stone staircase. Junior impulsively snatched Shego's disguarded dagger and made a break for them, swiftly dodging Ron and the stone Monkeys and running the stairs three steps at a time. This behavior was rash and uncanny, even for him. Kim was left with no other choice but to follow in persuit.

"Junior, get back here!" Kim yelled as she entered the spiral stairwell.

Shego and the Monkey King were out of view, but Kim could still hear Junior shouting at them from a good distance above her. She estimated that they were at least three stories ahead.

Kim decided against running in prefference of her more time-efficient grapple-gun, "Why didn't I stick to baby-sitting?"

Kim zip-lined her way to the final story; the tip top of the hidden monkey temple. Her muscles ached as she finally pulled herself atop the Temple's flat stone roof. There stood the Monkey King with Shego at his side. Junior was standing next to Kim.

"I'm through playing games! Both of you just give up now!" Kim shouted. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt!"

Shego and the Monkey King both looked at one another and giggled.

"My dear, I am afraid I can't leave until I absorb ALL of the mystical monkey energy and retrieve my power-staff." said the Monkey King. "It is rightfully mine, after all."

"You mean _Ron's_ weapon and mystical monkey energy." She said sternly.

"Your skills of observation no know bounds." Goku joked as Shego wrapped herself in the arms of the Monkey King.

"See? He's strong, royal, _and_ has a sense of humor." She winked at Kim to further the humiliation.

From the abysmal area between Kim and the Monkey king, Ron smashed upward right through the stone ceiling holding the dismembered cranium of one of the monkey statues. He rolled the head across the roof; it stopping at the foot of Son Goku. Goku looked down at the head, and back up at Ron and started shaking with anger.

"You don't _deserve_ that weapon. You don't even know how to channel your mystical powers into other objects yet. It's sad really, that such an incompetent novice like you was chosen to guard _my_ magical staff."

"Channeling your mystical monkey power into other objects?" Ron asked rhetorically. "I can do even better."

"So sure of ourselves are we? Let go of the weapon and fight me one on one. The loser submits his power to the stronger warrior. Winner gains all of the mystical monkey power _and_ the staff."

Ron's grip loosened on the sword's hilt.

"Don't do it, Ron! It's a trap!" Kim pleaded.

"I know what I'm going KP." He said, tossing the Lotus Blade aside.

Son Goku grinned, "So it begins."

The Monkey King and Ron squared off, tearing at each other like wild animals. Their speed was in a different league from the others. Ron's blue aura glowed vibrantly as he blocked the Monkey King's offense. Ron won first blood, as his claw tore through Goku's fur-matted rip cage. The primate roared in pain as fury overwhelmed him. The Monkey King fought like a raged beast, slashing at Ron with surpassing speed. Ron took a boot to the jaw as he hit the ground and skid along his back, ramming head first into a large uprooted brick.

Meanwhile, Junior dashed at Shego with his dagger drawn. She flipped over him with ease, landing low and tripping him with a quick leg sweep.

Shego stood over him, "Junior, when will you learn to leave the heroics to the big boys?"

"When _you_ learn to stop being such a pain the ass!" said Kim, bringing Shego down with a powerful slide-tackle.

"I see someone finally extended their vocabulary. I approve." Shego sneered.

The two girls exchanged blows. Even with Kim's battle-suit upgrade, fighting Shego proved difficult. Blood streaked from Kim's cheek as Shego's finely sharpened nails graze by. Shego knocked Kim to the floor and, flattening out her hand, drove it into Kim's abdomen like a spear point. Kimberly winced in pain as Shego's hand knifed through her body. Shego ripped her flesh-searing fingers from Kim and flattened it out again, only this time she was aiming for the heart. Just as things looked hopeless, Junior soccer-kicked Shego's hand, cracking the bone in four places. Shego screamed tearfully, trying to keep her shattered hand from moving.

"Thanks Junior, looks like I owe you one…. Again." Kim said as she was helped up.

Junior smiled, but though he opened his mouth, no words came out. Then a trail of crimson began dripping from his the corner of his lips as his eyes rolled upward. Shego's good hand had punched completely through his chest.

"Say hey to your dad for me." Shego said sadistically.

Kim wanted nothing more then to burry her head in a pillow after what she had just witnessed, but today she had to set her emotions aside. Kim had to rise to the occasion, fight fire with fire.

"If that's how it's going to be, then you can say hey to Senior _yourself_!" Kim yelled, darting towards Shego with a relentless leg-combo.

Shego only had a single hand to defend herself as the two girls fought along the dangerously steep edge of the roof.

Kim was so enraged at nemesis, that she completely ignored the even bigger battle happening right next to her.

"I have waited centuries and for what? Is this how you control the most powerful energy on Earth? It's time I take back what's mine, Guardian. You aren't worthy!" the Monkey King yelled.

Ron's eyes widened as defeat loomed near. Ron was pinned to the ground by Goku. The Monkey King planted his open palm on Ron's chest and began absorbing all of his mystical monkey power! Ron could feel his body grow slightly numb.

"At last, I will retain _all_ of my former power!" yelled the arrogant ape. His eyes suddenly widened, "WHAT? What is the meaning of this??" the monkey said in astonishment.

Only the tiniest bit of energy was pulled from Ron's being. Though the Monkey King could still sense the mystical power from the blonde boy.

"How are you doing this? Where are your monkey powers?!" Goku screamed

Ron grinned clutching tightly the Lotus Blade, "Learning to channel my energy into other objects, no big."

The Monkey King sighed in relief, "Foolish boy, though you may have stored all of your power within the Lotus Blade, without possessing any mystical monkey energy yourself, you can no longer wield it! HaHA!"

Ron stared blankely ahead. Finally, he cracked a smile, "Yea, you're right. Putting all of my energy into a sword would be pretty damn stupid."

"Are you pleading for your life?" the Monkey said, as he began tasting Ron's defeat.

"Hardly. Surely you didn't think Monkey Fist and I were the ONLY two endowed with your Mystical Monkey power?"

"Of course you are! I have the ability to sense the flow of that mystical energy and I can _still_ feel that power within you and no other! You lie in vein! I know the power is inside of you, I can feel it!" the monkey insisted.

"Inside of me? Or inside of my _pocket_?" said Ron smoothly.

Just then, Rufus, fully empowered by Ron's transmitted Mystical Monkey Power, leapt from Ron's pocket. Performing a line of continuous high-flying flips, Rufus pummeled on the bewildered Monkey King.

"What trickery is this?!" the ape yelled.

"It's just a little thing I like to call the Rufus-Factor!" Ron yelled, "knock 'em dead, little buddy!"

Rufus' razor sharp teeth nashed at Son Goku so quickly that Rufus appeared merely as a blurry pink ribbon, moving at speeds unheard of. Goku sunk to a knee as the naked mole rat returned to his master. Ron retrieved his Mystical Monkey Energy back from the willful rodent and grasped the Lotus Blade in hand.

"You've waited centuries for this, huh?" Ron said sympathetically. "I hope it was worth it for ya."

The eyes of the Monkey widened as the Lotus Blade pierced his heart. His eyes glazed over as all of his god-like energy was sucked from him and into the blade. Ron's weapon gave off a florescent glow as he pulled it from the completely withered and dry corpse of the fallen Monkey King.

Rufus pulled on Ron's pants to bring Kim's fight to his attention.

"You've only got one hand, Shego! Give it up!" Kim yelled as the two women stood on the edge of the temple's highest tower.

"You first!"

Both gladiators hurled their fists forward, sending a shockwave through the stone structure beneath their feet. Kim and Shego hit the ground with a loud crack. Ron felt the impact and turned, spying his girlfriend as she lay on the rock-hard floor with blood spilling from her orange mane. Ron's eyes filled with fury as he lifted his blade to claim a second victim.

In a demonic-like dueled voice, Ron yelled, "You killed a man, broke a family, summoned a demon, and beat the girl I love. You are a dead-woman!"

Ron jumped skyward with his blade held high. Shego stiffened at the realization of what was about to happen. Just as the Lotus Blade fell to carve Shego like a thanksgiving turkey, it was stopped abruptly just above Shego's pale frightened face.

-**_CLANG_**!-

Metal hit metal, creating sparks and an ear-piercing reverberation. Kim blocked the Lotus Blade with the same dagger that earlier had been meant to do her in; Shego's dagger. It was all that kept her boyfriend from becoming a true murderer.

"Ron, listen to me! You aren't out for blood, you are out to kill! You won't be any better then Shego if you do this!" Kim yelled.

Ron took in a heavy breath as he looked up at Kim with admiration. Love and compassion was all that was keeping the poor girl afloat, as blood dripped down her trembling body. Ron's mystical monkey aura dissempated as he summoned nearly all of his energy into the sword. Ron stepped back and smashed the Lotus blade into the stone roof, shattering the legendary sword in to magnificent shards of glowing metal. With almost all of the mystical energy channeled inside of the blade, and the blade having been shattered, it was now impossible for anyone to retreive the power of the monkey. Ron had finally rid the world of the monkey king, his demonic monkey power, and his magical staff.

"How sweet of you to take your little girlfriend's advice, but you should have killed me when you had the chance!" Shego said as she quickly performed a leg-sweep, knocking Kim off balance.

Kim stumbled back, tripping over the ledge of the temple. Kim fell over the edge, flailing helplessly. She padded down her battle-suit looking for a grappling hook but to no avail. Kim experience a short moment of panic as she wildly searched for a life-saver, anything would do. Then it all made sense to her;

_My dream_, She though softly as she fell. _It wasn't a 25 story building I was falling. It was a 25 story temple._

She saw blood and shreds of green shower over the distant top ledge of the temple as Ron finally peered over the edge, shouting what were likely words of remorse. Kim smiled faintly knowing what was next to come. She felt a thundering jolt as she slapped lifelessly into the hard rocky surface below.

Then it was lights out.


End file.
